He lives in you
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Porque ele vive em você, Sasuke... [ Presente de niver para a minha querida SakurachanMisa Misa]


**He lives in you**

**Night**

**And the spirit of life**

**Calling**

**Wait**

Aquela cena o perseguiria pelo resto de sua vida. Aquela noite o perseguiria pelo resto de sua vida. A noite em que tudo começou. A noite em que seu clã foi destruído e seus pais mortos. A noite em que ele deixou de viver.

Mesmo hoje, depois de tantos anos ele ainda se recorda perfeitamente daquele dia. Ele lembra com clareza as ruas escuras, os corpos no chão, o sangue manchando o assoalho da sua casa...

- Itachi...

Ainda hoje ele se lembra daqueles olhos... Os olhos do assassino do seu clã. Os olhos do seu irmão...

- Meu irmão...

Uchiha Itachi. O seu irmão. O seu querido irmão. O seu maldito irmão. Aquele que matou a todos do clã Uchiha e o deixou vivo. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o único sobrevivente do massacre Uchiha sobreviveu graças ao irmão.

- Por quê...?

Quais foram as palavras do seu irmão naquela noite? O quê ele havia dito? Que ele fraco? Que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, não merecia nem ser morto?

_- Sabe por que você é fraco? É porque falta ódio..._

Ódio...

Desde àquela noite ele passou a saber o significado dessa palavra.

Ódio...

_- Se quiser me vencer, leve uma vida miserável._

E não era isso o que ele estava fazendo agora? Ele agora não estava levando uma vida miserável? Ele agora não estava ao lado de Orochimaru? Ele agora não era inimigo de Konoha? Ele agora não estava do lado oposto dos seus amigos?

**There's no mountain too great**

**Hear the words and have faith**

**Have faith**

Amigos...

Uma palavra que ele nunca imaginou que iria usar na vida.

Amigos...

Algo que ele nunca imaginou que teria.

- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei...

Ele sempre viveu sozinho desde o extermínio do seu clã. Ele nunca gostou de se relacionar com os outros. Quando você se abre com alguém, você se torna vulnerável. Quando você deixa o outro ver dentro de você, você se torna fraco.

- Fraco...

E não era isso o que ele era? Um fraco? Pois só os fracos traem o seus amigos. Só os fracos abandonam os amigos.

- Meus amigos…

Amigos. Ele os perdeu graças à sua ambição. Estava tão obcecado por conseguir poder que deixou os amigos para trás. Tão obcecado por derrotar Itachi que acabou indo para as trevas se tornando inimigo dos seus amigos.

- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei...

O quê foi mesmo que ele achou na primeira vez que encontrou com eles? Haruno Sakura: uma garota boba como todas as outras que só sabia correr atrás dele como um cachorro corre atrás do dono. Patético! Hatake Kakashi: um preguiçoso que vivia lendo aqueles livros idiotas dele. Como alguém tão desligado poderia ser um jounnin? Uzumaki Naruto: um desmiolado que só sabia gritar e se meter em encrenca. Como um idiota como ele conseguia ainda estar vivo? Como alguém tão fraco poderia achar que um dia se tornaria Hokage?

- Naruto...

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

Esse era o sonho de Naruto: ser um Hokage. Assim como ele, Sasuke, Naruto também estava em busca de poder. Mas verdade fosse dita: as intenções de Naruto eram muito mais nobres do que as suas.

- Naruto...

Como duas pessoas podiam ser tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes? Como ele poderia estar tão próximo de Naruto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante?

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

Quando o Time Kakashi foi feito, ele se perguntava quanto tempo ele conseguiria aturar aquele loiro esquentadinho. Naruto sempre fazia tudo errado. Sempre estragava tudo e os metia em confusão. Então por que ele não conseguia sentir raiva daquele loiro? Por que durante a batalha contra Zabuza ele se sacrificou para proteger o loiro de olhos azuis?

**Into t****he water**

**Into the truth**

Com o passar do tempo, Naruto foi ficando forte. Muito forte. Mais forte até do que o próprio Uchiha Sasuke. Como aquilo era possível? Como alguém que era tão fraco estava se tornando tão forte?

_- O Naruto é determinado. Não me surpreenderia se um dia ele se tornasse Hokage apesar daquela cabeça-dura!_ – Kakashi disse certa vez.

Determinação...

Isso ele também tinha. Não estava ele determinado a matar Itachi e vingar seu clã? Não era isso o que mais queria?

- Seu mentiroso...

Por que seu coração clamava por estar perto de Naruto? Por estar perto dos outros? Será que todo aquele tempo perto deles o fez tornar-se um fraco?

Fraco...

_- Para conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan, você deve matar o seu melhor amigo..._

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

Se ele conseguisse matar Naruto, aí sim ele seria poderoso e conseguiria lutar com seu irmão de igual para igual. Mas...

- Mangekyou Sharingan...

Matar o melhor amigo... Matar Naruto...

- Naruto...

Naruto. Aquele loiro de olhos azuis que vivia berrando. Aquele garoto cabeça-dura que vivia metendo todo mundo em encrenca.

- Naruto, seu idiota...

Valia a pena? Valia a pena tirar a vida daquele que acabou se tornando o seu grande amigo? Tudo para conseguir poder?

- Poder...

Poder...

Naruto...

Amigo...

Itachi...

Ambição...

Irmão...

- Irmão...

Quem era o irmão? Quem não era?

- Irmão...

Quem valia a pena matar? Naruto ou Itachi? Qual deles?

**He lives in you**

Qual deles estava mais próximo do seu coração? Qual deles ele poderia realmente chamar de irmão? Aquele que tinha o seu sangue ou aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado?

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

Mesmo quando ele abandonou Konoha, Naruto veio atrás dele. Tentou persuadi-lo a ficar. Implorou para que ficasse. Ficasse em Konoha, ao lado de Sakura, ao lado dele...

- Naruto, você sempre...

Ele, entretanto, recusou. Não poderia ficar. Não ainda. Ele tinha um objetivo assim como naruto tinha o dele. Por acaso ele tentava persuadir Naruto a deixar de ser Hokage? Não. Ele sabia que isso era impossível assim como era impossível ele esquecer o seu passado. Impossível esquecer Itachi...

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

Aquilo era algo que ele tinha que fazer sozinho. E para isso, tinha que se afastar de todos. Mesmo daqueles que amava...

- Amor?

Ele tinha que se afastar de Sakura, de Naruto...

_- Nós fizemos bons amigos, não?!_

Ele riu com tal lembrança.

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei. Fizemos. Mas agora…

Agora ele tinha que seguir em frente sozinho. Ele ficaria forte da sua maneira. Ele jamais tiraria a vida de Naruto, do seu melhor amigo...

**Into t****he water**

**Into the truth**

Por mais que aquilo doesse em seu coração, ele precisava fazê-lo. Ele tinha que seguir sozinho. Era preciso. Apenas quando seu objetivo fosse cumprido é que ele poderia descansar. E enquanto não matasse Itachi...

- Kakashi-sensei, Sakuran-chan, Naruto-kun...

Olhou o reflexo na água. O vento soprou borrando a imagem. Quem ele viu não era mais Uchiha Sasuke. Era Uchiha Itachi.

- Não!

O vento soprou novamente. A imagem tinha se desfeito. A água agora mostrava um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Sasuke piscou duas vezes ao ver a imagem refletida. Depois soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Naruto-kun... Perdão. Eu ainda não posso ficar ao seu lado...

E partiu, desaparecendo na escuridão...

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

**N.A: Querida Sakura-chan! Espero que tenha gostado desta singela homenagem! Saiba que você irá sempre morar em meu coração assim como o Naruto irá sempre morar no coração do Sasuke e assim como a amizade deles, a nossa irá perdurar apesar da distância e das dificuldades! Seja muito feliz, pois você merece! Espero sinceramente que seus sonhos se realizem!**

**Kari-chan**


End file.
